Reversing Her Polarity
by aznboi85
Summary: RPM-After the events of "Ranger Blue," Dr. K's opinion of Flynn changes. Friendship fic with romantic undertones, but only if you choose to view it as such.


**A/N: I realize that you haven't heard much from me in awhile, but I can explain that. About a month ago, I just moved to Missouri. So, prior to that, there was packing and making sure the house was clean/presentable. After the move, there was unpacking and making sure the house was clean/livable. Plus, I had a full-time job too…Anyways, now that I'm pretty much settled in, you can look for me to resume writing. I hope you understand, and thanks for your patience.**

**A/N: This takes place after the episode "Ranger Blue." It is also my first RPM story.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns RPM. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**Reversing Her Polarity**

Flynn pulled into the garage, turned off the ignition, got out of his Hummer, and shut the door behind him. He was startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where have you been?" a distinctly female voice asked.

Ranger Blue wheeled around to see that the voice belonged to none other than Doctor K. She was wearing pajamas complete with blue, furry puppy dog slippers.

"Were you waiting up for me?" Flynn asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Dr. K replied.

"Aye, but you didn't answer mine either."

There was an awkward moment of silence as both of them waited for the other to speak first. Flynn realized that the good doctor wasn't going to answer until he did, so he decided he would be the one to break the silence.

"Do you remember how you asked me where I learned to be a mechanic?" Ranger Blue questioned.

"Yes," answered Dr. K.

"Well, the person who taught me to be a mechanic is the same person I just got back from seeing—my father."

It was so late that the rest of the rangers were sleeping. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Another awkward silence fell upon the two.

"Right then, I'll ask you again—were you waiting up for me?" the mechanic asked.

"No!" Dr. K said incredulously. "I was merely worried—"

"Worried, eh?"

"Well, maybe worried wasn't the appropriate word choice. I was more concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Okay, so that wasn't the word I was looking for either. I was…curious."

"Really? Why?"

Flynn had his arms folded across his chest waiting for a response from Doctor K. There was an ever so slight flush to Dr. K's cheeks. Realizing this, she turned around, and walked away from Ranger Blue, hoping to seek refuge in her lab. Flynn, however, wasn't about to let her get off so easily.

"I answered your question. Now, it's only fair you answer mine," Flynn stated.

Dr. K was in her lab now, and sat in a chair making certain that her back was to Ranger Operator Series Blue. She could still see him in the reflection of her computer screen though.

"Ugh! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?! It's just that it was getting late, everyone else was asleep, and I noticed that you hadn't come back yet," Dr. K explained.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Flynn asked. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in. See you in the morning."

Ranger Blue turned around to leave when Doctor K stopped him.

"Flynn, wait," she called out.

He spun around on his heels, and had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just call me by my real name?" he asked.

"Yes," Dr. K said simply.

"I knew it!"

"No. Yes your ears deceived you, Ranger Blue. You must be so plagued by fatigue that your auditory sense is performing at far less than its optimal value."

Flynn had a look on his face like Doctor K just spoke in some foreign language. A subtle trace of a smile was evident on her face.

"Ranger Operator Series Blue, about before, I just wanted to apologize. I underestimated you. As it turned out, you found out a solution to your morpher problem before I did, and I find that very...impressive," Dr. K said.

"Apology accepted. It's like I said—I may be a simple mechanic, but I'm still a mechanic," Flynn responded.

The two stayed up late into the early morning hours talking. He told her all about how ever since he was a little boy, he always wanted to be like the superheroes he read about in the comic books he loved so much. He told her about how his dad told him that superheroes don't exist. He told her about all the jobs he got fired from because he was so focused on helping people. He told her what he remembered about the Battle of Corinth, and how that was the first time his dad ever told him that he was proud of him. He told her how he found a scrapbook that his dad had kept that contained every newspaper article about the blue ranger.

She told him about how Alphabet Soup found her one day, and forced her to create things even though she had no idea what their purpose was. She told him about how they led her to believe that she was allergic to the sun, but it all ended up being nothing more than a lie. She told him how they would never let her go outside or even interact with anyone else. She told him about the only two friends she ever had—and how she watched them die before her very eyes.

_Later that morning…_

"Nope. He's not in the garage either," Ziggy said.

"Yeah, but his Hummer is," Dillon pointed out.

"Are you sure he didn't come to bed last night?" Summer asked.

"Affirmative. It was just the three of us this morning," Ziggy answered.

"Then where could he be?" Summer pondered.

"There's only one place we haven't checked. Follow me," Scott instructed.

The four rangers made their way to the lab, and sure enough, there was the missing blue ranger…and Doctor K? Ziggy's jaw dropped, and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing this correctly.

Flynn and Doctor K were both sound asleep in two chairs right next to each other. She had her head resting on his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Scott obnoxiously cleared his throat. The eyes of Doctor K and Flynn cracked open. The first thing she saw when she looked up was Flynn, and the first thing he saw when he looked down was Doctor K. They immediately sprung apart, the blue ranger almost toppled over in his chair in the process.

"For the love of Odin's beard, what are you doing, lass?" Flynn shouted at Doctor K. He turned to see that the other four rangers were watching. "What's that you say, Scott? You need me to fix something in your car? I'll get right on that!"

Flynn scrambled to his feet, and made a hasty exit from the lab, plowing right through the four onlookers in the process.

"Everything in my car is fine," Scott stated.

Summer, Dillon, and Ziggy did all they could to stifle their laughter. Meanwhile, Doctor K was left sitting in her chair stunned and confused. It took awhile, but eventually, she regained her composure.

"Not a peep from any of you, or I'll double your training! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Doctor K said.

**The End**

**A/N: For the record, I don't know who I ship yet for RPM. All I know is that there aren't enough Flynn stories. It's a shame, because he is my favorite ranger this season. As far as what gave me an idea for a Flynn/Dr. K pairing, the episode "Ranger Blue" did. Hear me out. First of all, when Flynn took off to help out the other rangers even though Dr. K still hadn't figured out a solution to Flynn's morpher problem yet, she sounded concerned for Flynn. Secondly, before she first realized Flynn did take off, she was expressing…empathy…for someone else ("I know this has got to be frustrating for you, Ranger Blue…"). Something else that leads me to a possible Flynn/Dr. K pairing is the episode where Summer and Dr. K have "girl talk." You know, the whole which one is a 10 thing? Except, I think that in Dr. K's case, she wasn't talking about choosing between Dillon and Scott, but Flynn and Ziggy. That begs the question—which one does Dr. K think is a 10? Flynn? Ziggy? She has made it clear that she doesn't like Ziggy, so that is in favor of Flynn. On the other hand, she could be just claiming that she doesn't like Ziggy, so that is in favor of Ziggy. Lastly, what color were the furry puppy dog slippers Dr. K was wearing? Blue, that's what color.**

**A/N: Thanks to Larissa for beta-ing this for me. Thank all of you for reading this. I hope you'll leave me a review as well. I'd love to know what you think, but if you're going to criticize me, please do so constructively. Thanks! **


End file.
